


The Night Shift. Baby Maeve Comes. A New Sister Comes.

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, slightly graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Rick takes Drew to the hospital because he’s overdue by five days. While at the hospital, it’s never a dull night when a car accident brings people in. However, with the short number of staff, Drew ends up helping with treating the people. Unfortunately one people waiting for the patients trip Drew, causes him to fall, which causes labor, now they have to finish treating the people and help Drew through labor. I’m hoping this will inspire other mpreg stories for The Night Shift. Mpreg, male lactation, slightly graphic birth, don’t like, no one is forced to read this.





	The Night Shift. Baby Maeve Comes. A New Sister Comes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlanniGlitterz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlanniGlitterz/gifts).



> Again, still add this, hopefully this story is good, don't like, again, no one is forced to read this story, no harsh comments, please.

The Night Shift. Baby Maeve Comes. A New Sister Comes.

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the characters in the show belong to tv show The Night Shift and the only thing I own is Maeve Yailee, and I think for now that’s all I own.

[Still add this, if you don’t like this, please no harsh comments, if you don’t like this, please remember, no one is forced to read this. If you enjoy this, let me know how you enjoy this]

This gift is for GlanniGlitterz, I hope this gift is good and that you enjoy this story:)^_^

.Summary.

Rick takes Drew to the hospital because he’s overdue by five days. While at the hospital, it’s never a dull night when a car accident brings people in. However, with the short number of staff, Drew ends up helping with treating the people. Unfortunately one people waiting for the patients trip Drew, causes him to fall, which causes labor, now they have to finish treating the people and help Drew through labor. I’m hoping this will inspire other mpreg stories for The Night Shift. Mpreg, male lactation, slightly graphic birth, don’t like, no one is forced to read this.

* * *

T.C. Callahan is going to the waiting room blinking when he sees Drew sitting there, cradling his nine-month pregnant belly.

T.C. jokes, “Drew, you know Topher says, paternity leave, not pick a day you want to return leave.”

Drew looks at T.C. tried, “Tee, yell at my baby to come. He won’t come out and he’s five days overdue.”

T.C. suggests, “Try sex.”

Rick rubs Drew’s back as he turns, “Tried that, but failed.”

T.C. suggests, “There is also the possibility of spicy food.”

Drew sighs, “Nope, two bowls of spicy gumbo failed.”

T.C whistles, “Okay, how about we do an ultrasound and check it out.”

Drew nods as Rick helps him up, ignoring the few people that are giving Drew looks of disgusts. Then after setting up the ultrasound machine, Jordan comes in and looks at the picture.

Jordan jokes, “I know home is boring Drew, but you do not get to work until the baby wants out.”

Drew sighs as T.C. is starting the machine up.

Drew explains, “Baby won’t come out. He’s been staying inside me past his due date.”

Jordan guesses, “One day?”

Drew shakes his head, “Five days.”

Jordan is stunned, “Inducing labor failed?”

T.C. shakes his head, “Nope apparently baby Alister Lincoln is keeping her tush inside her mommy.”

Drew sighs, “My baby is a boy not a girl.”

T.C. laughs, “Want to make that a beat mama bear? Where’s Brianna?”

Drew yawns, “My neighbor is watching over her to make sure she’s okay.”

Drew nearly jumps when cold gel is put on his midsection where his baby boy is kicking and moving. T.C. is looking and the baby is doing well, content and kicking. Drew sighs and looks at the baby, he seems so relaxed.

Drew groans, “So?”

Jordan looks, “Sorry sweetie, it looks like the baby wants to stay inside. But if you don’t start showing signs of labor. I’ll get something to induce you tonight, okay?”

Drew puts his hands to his face, crying. Rick rubs his arms as T.C. quickly wipes the gel, as Rick hugs Drew, who is sobbing, he just wants to have the baby already, why won’t the baby get out?

Rick says, “What’s wrong baby?”

Drew mumbles, that makes it hard since he’s speaking in Rick’s shoulder.

Rick says, “Babe, I can’t understand you. You need to lift your head and speak up.”

Drew takes a sobbing breath, “’I’m tired, tried of people looking at me funny because I’m pregnant. Why can’t this baby be born now!”

Rick rubs his back, “Babe it doesn’t matter what they think to me, you are perfect. You’re currently letting our child grow inside you. This child is getting love and warmth from you, remember that, okay honey?”

Drew nods, as Rick wipes his tears, and after Jordan lets Drew sit at the front to help Molly dealing with people up front.

Molly walk over and rubs the right side of Drew’s belly.

“How’s this little angel?”

Drew sigh while finishing a paper, “Finally resting, for now we’re waiting for Jordan to induce labor since all else fails.”

Molly looks, “Perfect, for now just enjoy while she’s inside.”

Drew turns and gives a paper.

“How am I supposed to when he’s kicking my bladder like a soccer ball?”

Molly helps Drew up as he goes to pee. Then returns and Topher comes in, and looks at Drew.

Topher asks, “Drew, why are still here? Are you not on maternity leave?”

T.C. explains, “Jordan is going to have him induced, for now Rick suggested something to keep him busy. Also he’s coming by with cupcakes, apparently Drew’s been baking buns in the oven.”

Drew laughs taking T.C.’s paperwork and giving it back.

“You’re funny Tee. I forgot you’re a comedian.”

T.C. jokes, “I’ve got to try something.”

Topher gets a call, “Hello, okay, oh boy, we’ll be in battle mode soon. (Hangs up phone). Alright people, we have a multi car wreck, some kid starting throw rocks in the street, causing accidents, for now let’s get the rooms ready for them. There are fifteen coming in. Drew you’re only giving information, do any strenuous, Molly handcuff him to his car.”

Drew glares, “Only my husband gets that privilege.”

Rick joins in, “Don’t worry. I’ll handcuff him to Krista if he tires to be stubborn, do you want to argue you’re way out of this. I can always handcuff you to the bed.”

Drew is holding his baby belly, “Fine.”

Then everything is going as Drew and Molly are taking information and waiting as three people coming in, one in a neck brace, the others are not too serious. As it turns, Officer Lightwood brings in the kid, apparently he tried to jump over the bridge, but all he did was break his leg.

As Drew is getting up, something pushes him back to the counter, causing his back to hit the corner, groaning, Drew goes to finish the paperwork as things get less tense.

Drew bites his lip from the pain as he tries to breathe, thinking it’s more false labor.

Then when he gets up, he sees a little girl looking at Drew with curious eyes, yawning and crying. With his maternal instincts kicking in, he takes the little girl as he cries on her shoulder.

Drew kisses the side her head she calms down, but then won’t let go, so Drew sits her where he works at on the desk.

Drew rubs her back, “What’s your name sweetie?”

She blinks, “Piper. My older brother the dummy did this and now mommy and daddy are sleeping.”

Drew asks, “Does dummy have a name and you shouldn’t use that word honey.”

She simply says, “Dickie.”

Drew sees, “It’s going to be okay sweetie? Is there any family I can call?”

Piper cries, and shakes her head, Drew hugs her and rubs her back as she rubs Drew’s baby belly with curiousness. Then Drew sees her hair sticking to her face, then remembering the hair tie he forgot to give Jordan. Ties her hair as she yawns, Jordan comes in.

She asks, “Who is this?”

Drew answers, “Rock thrower’s little sister. For now I’ll take her to Rick and-.”

A pain causes Drew to groan, causing him to pant, Jordan notices a sheen of sweat over Drew, so she places her hands on his midsection.

Jordan realizes, “That push, it induce labor. You’re in labor.”

Drew groans, “Okay, for now I’ll take Piper to get something to eat. Hey, don’t give me that look, contractions are still far enough for me to get her something to eat.”

Drew carries Piper, stopping a few times when the contractions hit Drew. Then Drew gets her something to eat, peanut butter and jelly with fries. While eating, Drew and Piper go back to the desk, when a contraction hits, causing Drew to brace the desk and groan. These contractions are hurting and getting closer.

Piper looks with wide eyes, “What’s happening to second mommy?”

T.C. checks, “It looks like labor is getting closer. Pretty soon Drew will be giving birth.”

Piper runs and hugs his leg, “Please no baby. I don’t like seeing him hurt so much.”

Drew, groans as he kneels, then hugs her as she sniffles.

Drew finally cradles her face, “ Don’t worry honey, for now we need to get social services.”

Piper hugs Drew tightly, “No make me leave. I want you to be my mommy, please no. I don’t want to be taken away.”

Drew hugs and kisses her, “It’s okay sweetie. I won’t let you go. Maybe call a social worker to let her be adopted to me and Rick. Also to bring in Brianna she maybe having two siblings now.”

Piper doesn’t let go as Drew gets up. With T.C.’s help they take him to a room where while waiting, Piper touches his baby belly.

She says, “Baby in here?”

Drew smiles and nods, “Yep, baby is in here.”

Jordan gets T.C. after they get Drew in a gown but leave his pants on.

Jordan sighs, “I’m glad Drew wants to adopt T.C. but the brother is fighting for custody, claiming he’s all she has.”

Topher shakes his head, “Not with the incident he caused, according to Officer Lightwood, he’s going to Prison, but seems okay if Piper wants to be adopted by Drew and Rick. He mentioned it’s better than putting her the system.”

Jordan thinks, “Well Tee.”

T.C. points, to where Piper is sitting on Drew’s leg while giving low fives to Drew, who is laughing but occasionally groans.

Jordan sighs, “Fine, but for now we need to get ready, Drew will be giving birth.”

Drew feels something pop as Rick comes in to see water soaking the bed.

T.C. looks, “Looks like your water broke, now we are near.”

Brianna comes in, “Mom what’s going on? Who is this?”

Rick looks, “Drew brought in another little one. Bree, this is Piper, Piper this is Bree, you’re older sister.”

Piper waves her small arms, and holds out to be held.

Bree raises an eyebrow, “What happen?”

Drew groans, unable to answer because of the intensity of the contractions.

Rick explains, “She lost her family. Brother because he threw rocks, and parents who died at the scene.”

Piper starts to sob, but Brianna quickly moves over and hugs her, giving her kisses, while Rick has the girls go to Drew’s office with Jordan since Drew is close to giving birth.

Drew kneels and groans as T.C. checks.

“Wow eight centimeters, you’ve been holding back on us Drew.”

Drew groans, this is really painful. It wasn’t until an hour later Drew, groans when he feels it closer and closer.

“Tee I really have to push.”

T.C. checks, “Oh, yeah, he’s coming. Okay on the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Drew bears down, groaning as he feels the baby barely move, then pants, sobbing at the pain. An hour goes by and nothing, Drew yells and screams at the pain.

T.C. tries, “Drew, we need to have you squat, Rick hold him. Hopefully gravity will be nice to us. Now give me a big push.”

Drew bears down hard, screaming as he feels the baby move down. T.C. has him pant as he screams feeling the baby’s head leave. Then pushes really hard, feeling the baby turn.

Drew pants, “Can I get a minute.”

T.C. nods, “Go ahead.”

Drew pants, but ends up bearing down hard, screaming as the baby leaves his body. Then groans as Jordan cleans his baby and he pushes the aftermath.

Rick helps T.C. as they clean the bed, and Drew. While waiting, T.C. has him in the stirrups, checking and no tears, when Jordan brings the baby back.

Drew sobs as he holds his baby.

Jordan smiles, “You have a baby girl.”

Their daughter yawns as she looks at her new mommy, then stretches her tiny body.

Drew sobs, “Hi baby girl. What are we going to name her?”

Rick looks as their daughter yawns and looks at her father, then Drew lowers his smock to have skin to skin contact. She stares at Rick with her gray eyes, curious too.

Rick thinks, “Yailee could be her middle name.”

Drew smiles, “Maeve, Maeve Yailee Alister Lincoln, how bout it Maeve?”

As if agreeing, Maeve yawns as Jordan goes to get the girls. Piper is held by Brianna as the two girls look at their new baby sister, who waves but then lets out of mewl of hunger.

Then Drew helps her latch on as she suckles and nurses his milk. Piper waves to her new little sister.

Rick smiles, “Girls, why don’t we let your mom feed Maeve.”

Bree pouts, “But we want to stay, right Piper?”

Piper nods, “We want to stay. We waiting and slept.”

Drew looks to Rick, “It’s okay, let them stay, all Maeve is doing in nursing and ow.”

Rick guesses, “Biting.”

Drew nods as Maeve takes her mommy’s finger. Piper watches as he switches then while it may take a bit of time, the social worker agreed Piper is more loved with Rick and Drew.

It was a week then the rest of them welcomed back baby Maeve as she is held by Jordan.

Then Rick and Drew with Brianna surprises Piper.

Piper opens it.

Drew smiles, “You are now Piper Alice Mary Alister Lincoln. Our daughter.”

Piper sobs and hugs, “Yeah. I’m with mommy and daddy.”

Drew hugs her, “Yes you are honey.”

Maeve lets out of mewl of hunger.

Drew sighs, “Guess Maeve will celebrate her own way.”

Piper kneels watching as Maeve suckles and nurses. While Piper looks from her new daddy to new mommy.

“What’s Maeve drinking?”

Rick turns to Drew, who shakes his head, “I gave birth to our child, I’m not explaining.” 

Rick sighs, as Piper continues to observe, but takes her little sister’s hand in her finger.

This is not something he was looking forward to after this.

* * *

_Bonus Ending When Drew learns he’s pregnant…_

_Drew is dry heaving when Jordan knocks to get his attention. He wipes his mouth and goes to rinse._

_Jordan comes in, “You okay big guy?”_

_Drew sighs, “Jordan this is the men’s room. I’m fine just the flu.”_

_Jordan states, “The flu doesn’t last eight weeks.”_

_Drew sighs, “Whatever, for now I have a patient to get to.”_

_Jordan follows as Drew, before he could say a word has a dizzy spell, Topher and T.C. catches him._

_Jordan sighs, “Flu my ass. Take him to see what’s wrong?”_

_They check his blood work and an hour later, they determine what’s wrong. Jordan helps by getting an ultrasound to prove it._

_Drew is still pale, but wakes up to see he’s in bed._

_Jordan smiles, “Hey, so for now, let’s have check you out okay?”_

_Drew nods slightly not wanting to trigger another dizzy spell. He nearly jumps at the cold gel, when Rick comes in to see. The four of them see an eight-week baby._

_Drew sobs, there’s baby inside him, growing. Rick kisses the side of his head as they look at the baby inside Drew._

* * *

The End.

I’m really sorry the bonus is small, but hopefully this is okay. Also I hope you all enjoy this story. If not, remember no one is forced to read this story, so no harsh comments please.


End file.
